Discussion utilisateur:Sunset Xero
thumb|100px|link=User:Sunset Xero {|style="background: White; border-radius: 10px; color:Black ; -moz-border-radius: 0.5em; width: 100%" |- |style="background: Turquoise; border-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius: 0.5em;" align="center"|'~ Discussion ~' |- | left|75px right|75px Bienvenue sur mon Tchat Personnel ! '' Salut ! Une Question ? Une Info à me transmettre ? Un p'tit bonjour ? Laissez-moi un message, et j'y répondrai dès que ce sera possible ! Veuillez respecter certaines "règles de communication" ; * Ne pas dire d'insultes, mots agressants et contenus racistes ou xénophobes. * Être poli avec le grand Maître que je suis. ^^ * Et puis ne pas faire de fautes d'orthographes car je déteste ça. '''Bonne continuation sur ma page !' 61px Sunset Xero (→ profil) Page Second Stage Children Même si, il a pas montré de pouvoirs de Second Stage Children comme la lévitation et la télékinésie,' Arion Sherwind' est bien un Second Stage Children. 22Matt22 Catégorie "Type Vent" Salut ! J'ai vu que tu as mis la catégorie "Type Vent" sur des pages Supertechniques or, elle est pour les pages des Personnages Vent. La bonne catégorie pour les pages Supertechniques Vent est : Technique de Type Vent. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|''22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ octobre 11, 2015 à 11:30 (UTC) CTP Fil:32397 Merci Episodes Galaxy Salut ! Ok ! En plus, j'ai noté tous les noms des épisodes de Galaxy. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ octobre 26, 2015 à 09:50 (UTC) voilà les noms des 20 premiers épisodes : * Episode 1 : Le pire équipe Inazuma de tous les temps ! * Episode 2 : Un début de tournoi compliqué * Episode 3 : Un premier pas vers le changement * Episode 4 : La vérité cachée sur l'équipe * Episode 5 : Un test un peu spécial * Episode 6 : Un ennemi dans l'équipe * Episode 7 : Amusons-nous en jouant au football ! * Episode 8 : Les deux visages de Buddy Fury * Episode 9 : Les larmes de l'Empereur * Episode 10 : La chambre noire : un entraînement puissance trois ! * Episode 11 : Dégoût de sois-même ! * Episode 12 : Une confession très publique * Episode 13 : Le secret de la victoire * Episode 14 : La Rébellion Japon * Episode 15 : Le défi pour la coupe du monde * Episode 16 : Faisons-nous confiance * Episode 17 : La fin d'un combat, le début d'un autre * Episode 18 : Le visiteur venu d'ailleurs * Episode 19 : Voyage dans l'espace * Episode 20 : La planète de sable Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ octobre 26, 2015 à 09:50 (UTC) Il y a des pages épisodes que je veux faire : *Episode 36 *Episode 37 *Episode 38 *Episode 39 *Episode 40 *Episode 43 Je te propose que toi tu fasses ceux à partir du début (épisode 1) et moi ceux à partir de la fin (épisode 43). Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ octobre 26, 2015 à 09:50 (UTC) Voilà les titres des épisodes 21 à 27 : * Episode 21 : Catastrophe dans la chambre noire * Episode 22 : Le football de l'espace * Episode 23 : Apparition d'un totem * Episode 24 : Les guerriers de l'eau * Episode 25 : Le côté obscur de Falco * Episode 26 : Résurgence du côté obscur * Episode 27 : Un but contre son camp Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ octobre 26, 2015 à 09:50 (UTC) Navigation Episode GO Galaxy Il faudrait discuter pour la création d'un modèle navigation (couleur de chaque partie) pour les épisodes de Galaxy. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ octobre 26, 2015 à 11:33 (UTC) Il faudrait juste choisir une couleur pour chaque partie. Je pense qu'il faudrait mettre 7 partie : * 1 pour le FFV2 * 1 pour la première planète * 1 pour la deuxième planète * 1 pour la troisième planète * 1 pour la quatrième planète * 1 pour la dernière planète (finale) * 1 pour la bataille finale contre l'Armada Ixar Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ octobre 26, 2015 à 11:33 (UTC) Le modèle "Navigation Episode GO Galaxy" est fini. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ octobre 26, 2015 à 11:33 (UTC) Création page épisode Galaxy Salut ! Comme la partie FFIV2 à 19 épisodes, je pense que je vais faire ceux de Silica en plus de ceux de Falam Orbius, Fertilia et Magmavia mais je te laisse ceux de Naiadi. Comme ça va plus équilibré le nombre de page qu'on créé chacun. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ octobre 28, 2015 à 19:45 (UTC) Re ! Re ! Dis, c'est juste une petite question : tu ne peux pas modifier tout en étant sur le tchat ? ^^ Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) octobre 30, 2015 à 08:40 (UTC) Merci de ton accueil Sol RE : Le Fameux Guide Salut Sol, Super bien dormi ! ^^ Et toi ? Ca va bien ? D'accord, ça me convient également. Je n'ai donc pas perdu beaucoup de la conversation d'hier, car on en était déjà pratiquement à la même conclusion. Pas de soucis, je me mets au boulot dès que possible alors ! Et j'accepte également ton aide, qui me sera précieuse et très utile pour finir ce travail au plus vite afin de faire redescendre la fréquence de modifications dégradantes. Il faudra qu'on se fixe des moments pour être sur le tchat en même temps pour créer le Guide. Ca ne te dérange pas ? Je suis sur le tchat si tu veux, jusque 18h00 environ, puis je reviens dans la soirée. Merci de m'avoir informé de la décision prise, j'allais justement te demander. :) À tout de suite ou à ce soir peut-être ! Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) octobre 31, 2015 à 16:19 (UTC) Page Totem Salut ! J'ai fais quelques modifications sur la page Totem. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ novembre 5, 2015 à 19:16 (UTC) Etrange modification Salut Sol, comment vas-tu ? Dis, je viens de voir deux étranges modifications effectuées par un utilisateur anonyme sur les pages de Bailong et Sol Daystar, dans la section "Notes", au niveau des dernières lignes. Par exemple, il a inscrit que Sol est le frère de Riccardo, ou que Bailong est le fils d'Axel. Or, je ne pense pas que cela soit avéré. D'avance merci ! Ciao ~! Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) novembre 26, 2015 à 18:48 (UTC) RE : Fausse information sur une article De rien, et merci à toi d'avoir modifier l'erreur ! Enfin, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, je t'ai juste prévenu car cela me semblait étrange. Mais comme mes connaissances sur Inazuma Eleven sont assez générales (et non très poussées), je ne connais pas tous les détails et j'avais peur de commettre une erreur en modifiant. ;) À la prochaine ~! Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) décembre 1, 2015 à 06:56 (UTC) Mes Modifs Slt Sol, je comprends que ce ne soit pas réglo et je suis d'accord avec toi. Oui le badge m'intéresse mais si je voulais un badge j'en choisirais un autre car il y en a qui sont plus près d'attendre leur "condition" que l'autre et puis le 60 jours vient de redescendre à 1 car je n'ai pas pu me connecté hier, enfin du moins modifier. Je cherche des informations à modifier mais ça fait plusieurs jours que je tourne autour du pot en ne trouvant aucune modifications à faire sur une page. Sinon je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. ^^ Bonne nuit et à plus tard, Cordialement 75px FaramObius ★ décembre 3, 2015 à 21:25 (UTC) Vive le vent d'hiver... Hey Sol, ça va bien ? Merci beaucoup, je fais ça chaque année sur le Wiki généralement. :) Désolé pour ma réponse tardive. À la prochaine ! P.S. : Oui, il va vraiment falloir qu'on y pense. Mais je pense que ça va être difficile pendant la période des Fêtes... 'Faudrait qu'on se fixe un jour et une heure sur le tchat, pour en parler tout au moins. Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) décembre 6, 2015 à 07:14 (UTC) RE : Sur le Tchat Yo Sol, ça va super et toi ? C'est vrai, il y a un petit moment que l'on n'a pas discuté sur le Tchat, notamment à propos du Guide. Par contre, je pense que ça ne sera pas possible ce week-end, ni même vendredi soir malheureusement. Il faudra sûrement attendre les vacances de Noël. De toute manière, je te contacterai au cas où je serais disponible un de ces jours. :) Vraiment navré, Ciao ~! Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) décembre 10, 2015 à 14:09 (UTC) ____ D'acc', pas de soucis. Encore désolé ! À la prochaine, ciao ~! :) Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) décembre 10, 2015 à 19:26 (UTC) Réponse à ton message Merci ! Mais je contribue pour les badges ou pour monter dans le classement, je contribue pour améliorer le wiki. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|'''22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|''tt22]] ★ décembre 17, 2015 à 16:54 (UTC) Hey, "Grand Maître que tu es" ! :P Salut Sol, comment vas-tu ? Je te souhaite également une très bonne année 2016, car je viens de lire ta page de profil. J'espère que le Père Noël t'a gâté ainsi que toute ta famille. Je te contacte au sujet de mes disponibilités pour évoquer le "problème" du Guide : je suis disponible tous les matins de cette semaine, à partir de 7h45. Dis moi quand ça t'arrange le plus. ;) Ciao, et Joyeuses Fêtes ~! Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) décembre 28, 2015 à 06:46 (UTC) Ton profil et les pages à compléter Slt Sol, je dois dire que je suis très admiratif de ton profil, il est fonctionnel et très bien présenter (j'en serai presque jaloux) x). Je voulais te dire que toutes les pages des personnages des Traqueurs Nocturnes ainsi que les Enfants Sauvages ont été crées. Il ne reste plus qu'à compléter les pages. Cela ne t'embêterai pas de les finir avec moi ^^ ? J'aurai besoin d'un coup de pouce pour les terminer. Sur ce Bonne journée et Merci d'avance, Cordialement - FaramObius72 75px FaramObius ★ décembre 28, 2015 à 19:16 (UTC) Réponse Voilà, j'ai regardé ton système est je le trouve très intéressant. Bien sûr comme toujours je suis partant pour tes projets. Et désolé pour hier soir sur le tchat je ne t'ai pas répondu j'avais complétement oublié que j'étais allé sur le tchat en plus de cela j'étais en Skype avec une amie. Cordialement 75px FaramObius ★ décembre 29, 2015 à 11:54 (UTC) RE : Guide Hey Sol' ! Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. Ah, c'est super ça ! Je suis content pour toi. J'ai également été bien gâté, avec un nouveau téléphone. ;) Je viens de voir ça, effectivement, merci de me l'avoir dit. Je vais y réfléchir, et je t'en parle. Sinon, tu es disponible pour que l'on se voit sur le tchat un de ces quatre ? Ciao ~! PS : J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle page de profil, notamment les carrés au début qui conduisent à tes différentes pages, etc... Mais également le petit mot qui m'est dédié ! :D :P Juste peut-être la flèche "Précédent" qui est un peu floue ou pixellisée (je peux t'en faire une, si tu veux), mais sinon le reste est super ! J'ai répondu à ton billet de blog. :) Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) décembre 29, 2015 à 12:35 (UTC) ____ Re Sol, Oui, je suis super content. Etant un inconditionnel et fan de première heure de Windows (et ex-Windows Phone, car maintenant il n'y a qu'un seul Windows 10 qui s'adapte à tous les écrans ^^), j'ai reçu le Lumia 950 que j'avais commandé (par ici le descriptif et les photos). :P Et comme je devais le changer avec mon forfait, ça tombait bien. Il va super bien, j'en suis super content ! Il se déverrouille avec reconnaissance de l'iris, c'est trop génial ! ^^ Pour ce qui est du tchat par contre, ça ne va pas être possible le soir malheureusement... Ce matin, ou demain matin, c'est possible pour toi ? Effectivement, j'ai dû oublier de publier le commentaire ! :D Je viens de le faire. Oui, franchement ta page de profil est très bien faite. Chapeau bas, l'artiste ! :) D'acc', pas de soucis. Après, si tu aimes bien la flèche que tu as là, ça me dérange pas hein ! ^^ Je vais pas t'imposer un truc sur ta page que tu n'aimerais pas. Si je te la fais, tu la veux comment : *Avec/Sans contour ? Si Avec, rond/carré/rectangle/autre ? *Flat Design/Glossy Design ? (si tu ne sais pas la différence : ici, regarde les deux photos) *La flèche, quelle forme ? (si tu as une image à me montrer, ça serait peut-être mieux, ou si tu m'expliques bien ça peut aller aussi ^^) Ciao ciao ~! Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) décembre 30, 2015 à 07:05 (UTC) ____ Tout à fait, je m'éclate bien avec lui ! ^^ Désolé pour ce matin, et c'est OK pour demain matin. Au pire, je suis aussi dispo cet après-midi si tu l'es. ;) D'acc, je vais essayer de te faire ça ! Pas de soucis ! De rien, à toute ~! Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) décembre 30, 2015 à 12:31 (UTC) ____ Voici la flèche : thumb Footbots Salut ! Tu avais mis au-dessus d'Obstruction Électrique "Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone" qui est le nom JP du jeu Chrono Stone alors j'ai mis le nom FR : Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones. Mais c'est bien d'avoir mis "Anime", je n'y aie pas pensé à le faire car j'étais un peu pressé. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ janvier 2, 2016 à 12:41 (UTC) Hola ! Hey Sol, ou devrais-je dire, Sunset ! :P Ca va ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu sur le Wiki, et du coup je voulais t'envoyer un petit message ! L'Université me prend beaucoup de temps en ce moment malheureusement, et je n'arrive pas à me libérer énormément pour venir ici, malgré le fait que je passe parfois vite fait voir ce qui se passe ! Je vais néanmoins essayer de passer plus souvent vous dire un petit coucou. J'ai même vu qu'il y avait quelques nouvelles têtes, non ? :) Voilà voilà, et toi ? Ca va toujours bien ? ;) À très bientôt, ciao ~! Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) février 25, 2016 à 16:40 (UTC) RE : En réponse à ton message Ça va super, je te remercie ! D'acc', mais j'aime également beaucoup ton nouveau pseudo. :) Malheureusement, je n'ai eu qu'une semaine de vacances au mois de Février (la deuxième semaine des vacances "traditionnelles" de notre zone, soit la semaine dernière). De ce fait, je n'ai pas pu énormément me libérer : les impératifs de la Fac et les sorties extérieures pour changer d'air m'ont accaparé pas mal de mes disponibilités, malgré le fait que je passe parfois en coup de vent pour voir ce qui se passe ici. Grand bravo & Félicitations pour ton Brevet Blanc, même si je n'en doutais pas un seul instant ! Avec quelle moyenne ? :D J'essayerai d'être sur le tchat ce soir, sans promesse ferme, désolé... Si j'arrive à me libérer, ça sera certainement vers 20 h 00. Bon week-end ! :P Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) février 27, 2016 à 06:31 (UTC) ____ Hello Sol, et navré pour hier soir. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu me libérer, désolé... Lors de mon précédent message, j'avais émis des réserves qui se sont avérées. D'accord, je comprends. C'est vrai que si tu modifiais sur un autre Wiki, on pensait forcément à Inazuma Eleven avec l'ancien pseudo. Et comme je te l'ai déjà précisé, j'aime beaucoup le nouveau. J'ai même une petite préférence pour celui-ci, plus original et inédit à mon sens. Chanceux va ! :P Mais tu as bien raison, profites-en bien ! Les vacances passent souvent beaucoup plus vite que les semaines de cours. Félicitations ! T'inquiète, le principal est que tu l'aies eu. Généralement, les épreuves "blanches" sont plus sévèrement notées que les vraies, donc je ne me fais pas de soucis à ce niveau là pour toi ! :) J'espère pourvoir me libérer un de ces quatre, et être sûr de tenir l'horaire fixée. Malheureusement, ça risque d'être compliqué avant les vacances de Pâques... De toute manière, je te tiens au courant ! Bon dimanche à toi ! Et bonne reprise pour lundi ! :D P.S. : j'ai remarqué une chose qui, je pense, est une petite erreur : le lien "discussion" de ta signature conduit vers ton blog, est-ce normal ? Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) février 28, 2016 à 07:06 (UTC) RE:Thank you Good evening... I... Suppose. I'm happy to see Inazuma Eleven Wiki from another language is on its way to perfect itself. I nearly don't have anything to say but a note that the images of Inazuma Eleven 3 I used (which have english names), actually were captured in the DS version, not 3DS. It's was... well... a fan-made translated version. So if you don't mind, you should put the title "Jeu DS" for them. I saw an example: Montée Céleste. Sorry for the trouble. TsukasaHikaru (discussion) mars 21, 2016 à 13:19 (UTC) Adieu? Ce n'est qu'un au revoir x) je vous laisse compléter ce beau tableau maintenant :p mars 31, 2016 à 17:38 (UTC) Un petit coucou en passant ! Salut Sol ! Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait un bail que l'on ne s'est pas parlé. Je n'avais malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps, les vacances sont passées très vite entre les révisions et puis le repos (:D), et mes partiels ont commencé juste après. De fait, je passais juste ici en coup de vent pour vérifier ma page de discussion, n'ayant pas le temps de faire plus. J'ai fini une première partie de mes examens hier, et la deuxième partie est dans un mois. J'ai donc maintenant plus de temps, c'est pour cela que je permets de t'envoyer ce "petit" message. Quoi de beau depuis la dernière fois ? Les cours se passent bien, comme à l'accoutumée, je suppose ? :) J'ai su qu'il y avait eu une réunion sur le Wiki à propos de l'administration, me semble-t-il, à laquelle je n'ai pas pu participer. Qu'y a-t-il de neuf à propos du Wiki ? Je te souhaite un bon week-end, Je te dis à la prochaine fois, que j'espère plus proche que la dernière ! :P Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) avril 23, 2016 à 06:16 (UTC) Re : Un petit coucou en passant ! Salut Sol (j'ai gardé l'habitude de t'appeler comme ça ! ^^), Bon courage pour tes épreuves blanches, mais je suis sûr que cela ne sera qu'une formalité pour toi. Tu me diras quand tu auras les résultats ! ;) Je viens de lire le forum : dommage, je ne savais pas que ce topic avait été créé, sinon j'aurai sûrement pu essayer d'y répondre ou, au minimum, de le suivre... Je pensais qu'il n'y avait eu que la réunion sur le tchat. Félicitations pour ta promotion, ainsi que celle de Matt', et merci de m'avoir "proposé". Je vais faire une réponse, un peu tardive certes. À plus ! :) Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) avril 24, 2016 à 06:16 (UTC) ____ Oui, les épreuves blanches sont toujours plus difficiles de part l'énoncé, mais aussi plus sévèrement notées. C'est pour vous habituer aux épreuves, et puis pour pas que tu sois déçu le jour des vrais résultats. :) J'essayerai de passer sur le tchat un de ces quatre ! Ciao ~! Fichier:EndouGOCasualCLEAR.png[[Utilisateur:PingoléonF|'Pingoléon'F']] (discussion) avril 24, 2016 à 09:27 (UTC) Bonjour, c'est pour le badge:hap: Re: Administration Bonjour, Tout d'abord, ravi de te rencontrer ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas édité quelque chose, c'est assez bizarre.. Comme tu le vois, cela fait longtemps que je me suis inscrit sur le Wiki. J'y ai contribué autant que j'ai pu et, avec d'autres, nous avons réussi à le remettre sur pied. Ce faisant, j'ai acquis les droits d'administration après avoir certifié que je ferais tout mon possible pour aider. Néanmoins, le temps passe et je suis maintenant en pleines études à l'Université. Je ne puis donc accorder autant de temps sur le Wiki. En outre, l'anime Inazuma Eleven a pris fin il y a quand même longtemps (même si j'ai entendu qu'il y aurait une éventuelle suite, d'où ma venue ici). Pour en revenir à l'administration, je comprends tout à fait que je puis perdre mes droits d'administrateur, et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, étant donné que je ne comptes point revenir passer du temps ici.. J'espère vraiment que vous allez contribuer à rendre ce Wiki meilleur qu'il ne l'est à présent, et je suis le premier à dire qu'il y a énormément de travail. Malgré tout, je suis content que des fans de la série soit si dévoués et même si je ne vous connais pas avec les 2 autres personnes, je suis sûr que vous aller faire de votre mieux. Je connais Matauf par contre, et normalement, c'est un très bon contributeur pour ce Wiki ! Voilà, c'est probablement un de mes derniers messages avant longtemps (voire très longtemps ?), courage pour la "revitalisation" de ce wiki ! Bien à toi, Fichier:SnowyBoy_signature,_petit_Shawn.png'SnowyBoy❄' mai 2, 2016 à 17:18 (UTC) Salut, je suis toujours la, mais je ne suis pas très actif (brevet), je le serais beaucoup plus pendant les vacances. --Fichier:Sans-titres.png '•Ayu05 •' mai 23, 2016 à 18:40 (UTC) Le contributeur à bloquer Salut ! C'est fait, par contre tu t'es trompé en mettant l'IP dans le CVU mais j'ai trouvé la bonne. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ mai 23, 2016 à 19:35 (UTC) Salut, c'est au sujet de la page de Meteo Garnet. J'ai remarqué que dans l'épisode 40, Frank Foreman et Zippy Lermer disent "Elle" quand ils parlent de Meteo et plus tard Falco dit aussi "Elle". Je voulais donc savoir si l'on devait modifié la page ou non car dans les autres wiki c'est "Il". Bonne journée '(Balth27 (discussion) juin 12, 2016 à 09:16 (UTC)' Une question Salut ! J'ai vu ce que tu as mis dans "Résumé" pour la page Albion Lumina. Tu veux dire quoi dans "puis de ne pas rajouter le no" ? Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ juin 19, 2016 à 19:07 (UTC) Source Hi again =)) :v I found the fr name for Dimension Storm thanks to the videos of this guy on youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/Xeleko. And here's another channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPqVk3M_zifCYqUcYs-1y8w, they both plays Inazuma CS version Brasier. Hope that will be a great source for you! :v =)) [[user:TsukasaHikaru|'Futaba Tsukasa']] juillet 2, 2016 à 09:21 (UTC) Salut, il faudrait que tu rajoutes si possible les catégories Numéro 2, Numéro 8, Numéro 10, Numéro 22 sur la page de Nathan Swift car elle est en code source et donc je ne peux pas le faire. Bonne nuit ou bonne journée en espérant que tu auras ton Brevet '(Balth27 (discussion) juillet 6, 2016 à 20:27 (UTC)' Modèle Personnage Salut ! Hector Evans est allé voir pour le modèle "Personnage" et il y a plus le trou mais il faut mettre "Inconnue" à tous les persos qui n'ont pas besoin de "Classe" autrement, ça fera 2 lignes bleues à suivre si on le fait pas. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ juillet 12, 2016 à 14:39 (UTC) merci d'avoir modifié la galerie de samford Fanmanga (discussion) juillet 19, 2016 à 09:57 (UTC) Grand Nettoyage 'lut J'avais dit que je finirai Shuriken en 2 jours mais j'ai pas réussi (et surtout pas assez bossé dessus -_-'). Aujourd'hui je compte finir Shuriken et avancer sérieusement sur une deuxième équipe. Pourrais-tu m'inscrire pour les équipes Royal Academy, Occulte, Wild, Cybertech, Otaku, Terria, Kirkwood et Zeus s'il te plait ? A+ left Hector Evans juillet 20, 2016 à 10:26 (UTC) Rapel Message de la part de Magicien Page Hiura Kirina Salut ! Pourquoi tu as enlever "Hiura Kirina" dans "Nom JP" sur la page "Hiura Kirina" ? Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ juillet 29, 2016 à 09:23 (UTC) Oui, mais on le mettra bien un jour alors autant le laisser. On va s’embêter à les remettre après. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ juillet 29, 2016 à 10:14 (UTC) Tchat Ok, c'est quand tu veux, moi j'ai plein de temps libre. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ août 5, 2016 à 16:45 (UTC) Je suis là. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ août 5, 2016 à 18:17 (UTC) Euh...C'est donc ici que je dois te répondre, c'est ça ? (tenma) T'inquiète, pour la signature je me débrouillerai ! Allez, salut ! ^^ EmiChan92 (discussion) août 8, 2016 à 10:52 (UTC)EmiChan92 Oh !! C'est génial !! Merci infiniment Sunset ! C'est trop mignon !!! >w< EmiChan92 (discussion) août 8, 2016 à 12:27 (UTC)EmiChan92 ^^ Bonjour, Je ne te connais pas, tu es probablement une nouvelle tête du wiki. Ceci est ma toute dernière contribution a Wikia. En effet je suis actuellement en prépa et ma vie se résume (malheureusement) à : boulot. Je bosse comme un fou pour intégrer mon école d'aéronautique (l'ISAE pour les curieux) et je n'ai plus du tout le temps d'aller sur le Wiki. Ton message (peut-être que je me trompe, pas d'embrouilles hein) me parait un peu... pleins de reproches. A ce que je peux voir, tu n'as "que" 14 ans, tu as le temps de contribuer au wiki (petit merci au passage de voir que tu a pris la relève), mais pas moi, j'ai maintenant 18 ans, suis adulte et dans la vie active, et il faut passer à autre chose. Je pense que je parle d'homme à homme et que tu peux tout à fait comprendre cela. C'est pour ca que je ne prends pas très très bien ton message. Tu peux bien évidemment me retirer mon titre d'admin, cela ne m'importe plus. Allez, salut j'espère avoir laissé ma trace sur le wiki...Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) septembre 21, 2016 à 16:10 (UTC) Salut ! Salut ! À part mon problème qui est revenu, je vais bien. Ce n'est pas grave, les études d'abord et comme tu as dit, tu viendras quand tu pourras, moi je suis pas loin, je passer plusieurs par jour sur le wiki. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22'']] ★ février 3, 2017 à 20:53 (UTC) Grand nettoyage persos 'lut^^ Désolé de mon absence (près d'un an quand même -_-'), avec le lycée j'ai pas trop eu le temps de venir (c'est pas une excuse ouais je sais...). M'enfin là c'est les vacances et du coup je suis dispo. Je compte finir les équipes que j'avais réservées sur le grand nettoyage des persos, sauf si quelqu'un les a déjà faites entre temps. Il me semble que j'avais fini Shuriken. Bref si t'as besoin de moi, je suis dispo. left Hector Evans juin 12, 2017 à 07:15 (UTC) Autre Wiki et Discord ^^ Salut Sunset ! J'espère que tu verras ce message rapidement ! ^^ Enfin, je me présente, Tilmeo ambassadeur et représentant du monde des US. Plus sérieusement, si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, on s'est croisé sur MV, mon identifiant était Kirito, Tilmeo, T, ou encore Tilm. Je viens te parler aujourd'hui pour deux choses: La première est que les utilisateurs stratégiques (US) de la commu' IE ont ouvert un serveur Discord, étant considéré comme un US, tu es bien sur invité sur le serveur, je t'enverrai mes infos de contact pour que tu puisses m'ajouter si tu souhaites nous rejoindre; n'aies crainte c'est rapide ! La seconde est la plus importante, on a créé un Wiki pour faire parallèle a celui-ci. On vous laisse bien sur parler de tous ce que vous faites; nous on va faire ça dans le style d'un Wiki de Fan, il n'y aura pas de fictions, mais on créera des pages sur tout ce qu'il y a a savoir sur la stratégie dans les jeux et on créera des pages de joueurs en proposant un set classique. Bref, on fera un Wiki dédié a la stratégie. Le but est de développer la stratégie interne à Inazuma Eleven. Tu n'es pas obligé du tout d'intervenir, mais ce que je souhaiterais et te demande de faire, c'est de placer un lien vers notre Wiki dans la devanture (description) de la page, afin quon puisse tomber sur notre Wiki (lien: http://fr.inazuma-eleven-strategie.wikia.com ). J'espère que tu comprends bien que notre but n'est pas de refaire ce Wiki, ni de le reformuler, car il s'agit bien d'une toute autre chose. Il s'agit bien de rendre la stratégie facile aux utilisateurs des jeux. Au plaisir de te répondre ^^ PS : Je précise que si, toute fois, tu ne vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui t'ai contacté, c'est simplement car je travaille déjà sur d'autres Wiki, contrairement aux autres US ^^ Tilmeo (discussion) août 7, 2017 à 10:25 (UTC) Bonjour ! Je suis Tilmeo. On s'est connu sur MV, peut être te souviendras tu de moi ^^. Je t'envoie ce message pour deux chose. La première est pour te dire qu'un serveur discord a été créé pour les utilisateurs stratégique du jeu. Et je voulais t'inviter à le rejoindre ^^ Ensuite, je voulais te présenter le nouveau Wikia Strat d'IE, que j'ai créé. Il n'est pas là pour faire de l'ombre à ce wiki mais afin de proposer une aide en Gameplay. Je suis désolé, j'avais un peu la flemme de faire usage d'un beau parlé ^^' Enfin, tu peux me recontacter pour quoi que ce soit ^^ Au plaisir. ^^ Tilmeo (discussion) septembre 3, 2017 à 19:48 (UTC) Inazuma Japon GO D'après toi, qui aurait été les membres du nouveau Inazuma Japon dans la saison Galaxy (si l'histoire d'extraterrestre n'aurai pas eu lieu): Choisi 16 membres parmi les équipes si dessus: *Alliance du Dragon *Alpin (GO) *Baie des Pirates *Collège des Mirages *Collège Universel *Foi Toute-Puissante *Kirkwood (GO) *Mers Lunaires *Mont Olympe *Raimon (GO) *Royal Academy (GO) *Surdoués *Voie Lactée *Équipe Zéro Les 8 joueurs d'Inazuma National (novices qui n'ont jamais joué au foot), ne sont pas inclus. Merci de ta réponse 109.19.199.183 septembre 23, 2018 à 06:15 (UTC) Modèle suite Bonsoir, je ne sais pas si tu es toujours actif. Mais j'aimerais te poser une question. Je me demandais comment tu avais fait pour créer le modèle: modèle suite ? J'ai voulu utiliser ta création sur un autre wikia mais je n'ai pas réussis. Peut-être c'est parce que j'ai utilisé un nom différent pour mon modèle. CrimsonFlare (discussion) janvier 31, 2019 à 00:02 (UTC) Pour le nettoyage complet des équipes (IE et GO) Pour GO Je ferais : Surdoués,Royal Academy (GO),Baie des Pirates,Collège Universel,Alliance du Dragon,Tigres de Thailande et le Onze de Fertilia Aussi : Tu pourras mettre les équipes d'El Dorado durant le Ragnarok (la fusion avec Raimon) Pour IE Je ferais : Raimon,Alpin,Fauxshore,Diamond Dust,Inazuma Japon,Big Waves,Lions du Désert,Les Empereurs et les Licornes OrangInazuma OrangInazuma (discussion) février 27, 2019 à 15:34 (UTC)